such a confusing eden
by joaniem
Summary: this is a hgss fic even though reader may not know it yet....any ideas for a title?...help me...i dont know if its any good, it's my first, if people review it i may continue
1. cHaPtEr 1

She saw him there, at the end of the corridor, dark and mysterious, so intriguing. She had first noticed him the day he transferred in; it was in their seventh year. She was propped against a column, rereading Hogwarts: A History when she looked up into those deep onyx eyes and her heart began to pound. They gazed at each other for a few more moments and then he slipped away through the curtained doorway.

As time went on she realized her feelings were more than mere curiosity about this dark stranger with sable hair and such a smooth name, Eden. He was a Slytherin and she, well she was a wise Gryffindor known for her intellect and bravery. They were both in highly advanced classes, many were university level. She sat 3 rows behind him and 1 row over in potions, from her vantage point she could watch him dice ingredients, and walk silkily to the supply cupboards, he reminded her so much of someone, but who?

"Attention, class, today we will be brewing a simple potion for the relief of minor headaches, the directions are on the board, you may begin" stated Madame Trommel. Madame Trommel had replaced Professor Snape very suddenly in the middle of Hermione's 6th year, the circumstances of his disappearance were not released to the general public, so she was never sure what had happened, rumors flew about saying he was hit with a potion, taken by vampires, or had returned to the dark side. She knew that very few of the many, many rumors flying about could even have a miniscule amount of truth in them, and yet she listened closely, for she had begun to enjoy his company in the weeks preceding his disappearance. She missed his sarcasm and sardonic sense of humor in class, they way he would glide from table to table glancing into each cauldron with those beautiful black eyes, _wait, no way did I just think that he had beautiful eyes...no, no, NO....he is, well was a teacher and isn't even here anymore._ She, unlike most Gryffindors missed him, probably more so than even the Slytherins were capable of. All of a sudden she jumped as the harsh sound of the bell signaled the end of class.

As she was walking down to the Great Hall, lost in her thoughts, she slammed into someone. Great, it was Eden, the one person she really didn't want to see her clumsy side. As he helped her to her feet she noticed those eyes, who is it that he resembles so much? "Are you alright Ms. Granger? you look as if you're in a daze" he said with that sweet yet bitter voice of his. "Sure Professor Snape, how about you?" she replied. _How does she know? _Thought Eden _I'd better take her to the hospital wing and then go see Albus, no, now I must refer to him as Prof. Dumbledore_. "Here, you have quite a bump on your head, let me help you to see Madam. Pomfrey" he said as he offered her his hand. _Why is Prof. Snape being so nice to me_ she thought whilst placing her hand in his large callused, yet oddly soft, hand. They walked in silence until they reached the hospital wing

Madam Pomfrey heard the door open and called out "whoever just entered, I'm in the back, in my office, come on in here". Hermione suddenly tumbled to the ground, landing in a heap at Eden's feet. He looked at her prostate form, so beautiful, for a moment before bending to pick her up. "Ms. Pomfrey, Ms Granger collided with me in the halls and hit her head, I walked up here with her to make sure she'd be alright and once we got here she fell to the floor, she kept confusing me with **professor Snape**. Could you please help her? I must go see Dumbledore" he hurriedly said. "Of course Mr. Michaels, just lay her on the 4th bed over there and I will see to her" poppy said "hurry back from Dumbledore's office, I need to know whether or not to administer a memory potion to stop her from.." she hurriedly looked around "remembering the truth" "of course poppy, I'll be right back" he said while already half-way out the door.

When he reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office, he tried to remember the password he was told at breakfast this morning _hmmmmm, what is it, licorice whips? No, that was last Tuesday, oh I got it _"tootsie roll!" the gargoyle nodded and slid aside revealing a circular staircase which he painstakingly began to climb, while remembering the last time he went up them. _Last time I was going up these stairs I was about 6 inches taller and quite a bit older, it's much easier with the muscles of a 17, soon to be 18, year old boy_

As he finished up that last thought he realized he was at the top, _well that took about 1/5 of the usual time _he noticed as he walked into the room at the top of the stairs and set in a comfy chair that looked like an Oreo cookie.

"What do we do prof. Dumbledore?" he asked. "it's alright, I have a plan",  
"and what exactly does this plan involve?" asked Eden very sharply, "well", began Dumbledore, "first we need a hippogriph, a truth potion, some chocolate frogs, and a large amount of pillows- get to the room of requirements and set it up with these items" "okay, I get the veritaserum, so we can find out what she knows, and the chocolate, you're obviously hungry, and the pillows so she can vent a little bit of anger, but a hippogriph?" Eden said while looking an odd mixture of snarky, confused, and amused. "Okay, okay I'm going" he said and left the room.


	2. ChApTeR 2

As she came to, she recognized the place and bed she was laying on, she was in the hospital wing. _How did I get here? Last thing I remember I was walking to the great hall and I ran into Eden. Now to find out how I got here, _"Madame Pomfrey, where are you, what happened?" she called out to the seemingly deserted room. She climbed out of bed and glanced around, and then she saw a brown paper bag and a note. She picked it up; this is what it said-

**Mrs. Granger**

**You are likely very confused about what has happened. All will be explained, come to the room of requirements at precisely 7:04 and require a room with myself and the new 7th yr Slytherin, Eden.**

**Best wishes,**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

**Ps- I left some lemon drops in a bag on your bedside table, enjoy! **

_Oh great, probably another one of his plans** glances at clock **holy shit it's already 6:59 I better go. _She hurried out of the hospital wing, rushed up a staircase, down a few corridors, through a secret passageway and arrived at a completely blank portrait, she began to think _Dumbledore, Eden, Dumbledore, Eden, Dumbledore, Eden,......._whilst picturing the two of them and all of a sudden a door appeared.

She opened and climbed inside to see Dumbledore, Eden, and a very ill looking hippogriph sitting on a large pile of pillows eating chocolate frogs from a pile that kept popping up with more as the were taken, and a large bottle of what she could only assume was truth potion.

"Okay, someone had BETTER tell me what's going on" she yelled at the happy, yet ill, group of people. "Calm yourself Ms Granger" stated the Headmaster peacefully "if you will have a seat we can explain why we asked you to come here" _oh great now I have to pretend to be calm and sit down_ she thought, but she did sit down.

"I know you likely have some questions so just go ahead and ask away" Dumbledore began. "Okay first thing, how did I end up in the hospital wing?" she asked them. "well, after we ran into each other in the halls, you kept calling me professor Snape so I thought you might need to see Mdm. Pomfrey so I walked up there with you, but right as we reached the door you blacked out. I was called on urgent business to the headmaster's office and left you in the capable hands of Pomfrey" said Eden.

"Okay, thanks for doing that, but why do you remind me so much of professor Snape? Everything about you does, your eyes, your hair, your hands, the way you dice things, even the way you walk reminds me of him, what happened to him professor? Just as we were getting closer all of a sudden he's gone, poof, no more Severus" she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"that's one reason we brought you here, we discovered a prophesy, kept in a secret part of the department of mysteries, it said that you and Severus were destined and crucial to winning the war against Voldermort, so we were forced to decrease his age to the point where you would consider him as an option. We feared that with him as your teacher you would never look at him, that way, Severus is Eden and Eden was Severus." Dumbledore explained to her.

"Hermione, please don't hate me, I was forced to keep it secret through a wizard's oath, stopping me from telling you about this, believe me, I wanted to" Eden reached out and put his arms around her "don't try to comfort me, I can't believe you would do that to me, I sat up all night for almost 2 weeks worrying about you!" and she broke into tears he expected her to run, but she was so happy about him being back that she snuggled closer into his warm chest.

He held her, securely wrapped in his arms until her tears ceased. Then the hippogriph, who was named Rodney by the way, cleared his throat loudly, and Dumbledore handed Hermione a very worn piece of parchment and it said-

_Two lovers shall discover the great solution _

_It shall free all from a greater evil_

_The joining of those two must be_

_Complete and thorough_

_All who are capable must help_

_Those two create a love greater than_

_All evil from which will come many great things_

"so you mean to tell me I have no choice but to be joined to Eden and work to discover away to defeat Voldermort?" she said. When Hermione saw the insulted look on his face she hurriedly said "no, not that I don't want to but I hoped our relationship might take a normal path, anyway, how long do we have?"

"The war will probably begin in a few months, so just a few days, I hope it is alright" Dumbledore responded. "Yeah, I guess we can, if it's alright with Hermione" said Eden. He could see her eyes light up the way they did when she was thinking. Then she said "well today is Friday and tomorrow is the next Hogsmeade weekend so we could go to town and get anything we'll need, then Sunday morning we can tell everyone, and Sunday evening have the ceremony, what do we need?"

"You need enough flowers for two crowns and a bouquet plus a white shift dress and plain white slacks for Eden" Dumbledore said "and I suppose I'll perform the ceremony for you?"

"Of course", they said in unison. They walked off towards Hermione's head girl room to catch up on each other's lives.


End file.
